User blog:WonderBuono!/Every Member's Highest Selling CD
I have no idea what inspired me to do this but here we are. I say "CD" on the off-chance that an album did really well or that member was never in a CD single. Has to have at least one new recording to qualify. Based on Oricon numbers or certification. (K) denotes kenshuusei. Updated 2/10/20 The List *Nakazawa Yuko, Iida Kaori, Abe Nastsumi, Yasuda Kei, Yaguchi Mari, Goto Maki, Ishikawa Rika, Yoshizawa Hitomi, Tsuji Nozomi, Kago Ai: Best! Morning Musume 1 (2 million+) *Ishiguro Aya, Ichii Sayaka: LOVE Machine (1,646,630) *Mika: Minimoni Jankenpyon! / Haru Natsu Aki Fuyu Daisukki! (763,380) *Takahashi Ai, Konno Asami, Ogawa Makoto, Niigaki Risa: 4th "Ikimasshoi!" (515,440) *Shinoda Miho, Danielle: Akai Nikkichou (507,850) *Fukuda Asuka: Daite HOLD ON ME! (497,120) *Heike Michiyo, RuRu, Ayaka: Kiiroi Osora de BOOM BOOM BOOM (475,970) *Inaba Atsuko, Kominato Miwa, Lehua: Aoi Sports Car no Otoko (385,540) *Matsuura Aya: Chu! Natsu Party (308,870) *Shibata Ayumi, Asami: Summer Reggae! Rainbow (226,190) *Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi, Sato Masaki, Oda Sakura, Nonaka Miki, Makino Maria, Haga Akane, Kaga Kaede, Yokoyama Reina, Morito Chisaki, Wada Ayaka, Nakanishi Kana, Takeuchi Akari, Katsuta Rina, Murota Mizuki, Sasaki Rikako, Kamikokuryo Moe, Kasahara Momona, Funaki Musubu, Kawamura Ayano, Miyazaki Yuka, Kanazawa Tomoko, Takagi Sayuki, Miyamoto Karin, Uemura Akari, Yanagawa Nanami, Dambara Ruru, Inaba Manaka, Yamaki Risa, Ozeki Mai, Hirose Ayaka, Nomura Minami, Hamaura Ayano, Wada Sakurako, Inoue Rei, Yamagishi Riko, Ogata Risa, Niinuma Kisora, Tanimoto Ami, Kishimoto Yumeno, Asakura Kiki, Ono Mizuho, Onoda Saori, Akiyama Mao, Ichioka Reina, Shimakura Rika, Nishida Shiori, Eguchi Saya, Takase Kurumi, Maeda Kokoro, Yamazaki Yuhane, Okamura Minami, Kiyono Momohime: YEAH YEAH YEAH / Akogare no Stress-free / Hana, Takenawa no Toki (207,063) *Rinne, Saito Hitomi, Murata Megumi, Otani Masae: Dancing! Natsu Matsuri (202,660) *Fujimoto Miki, Kamei Eri, Michishige Sayumi, Tanaka Reina: Best! Morning Musume 2 (180,897) *Sayashi Riho, Suzuki Kanon, Kudo Haruka: Egao no Kimi wa Taiyou sa / Kimi no Kawari wa Iyashinai / What is LOVE? (160,768) *Ogata Haruna: Tsumetai Kaze to Kataomoi / ENDLESS SKY / One and Only (153,242) *Kitagawa Rio, Okamura Homare, Yamazaki Mei: KOKORO&KARADA / LOVEpedia / Ningen Kankei No way way (132,107) *Satoda Mai, Maeda Yuki: Kowarenai Ai ga Hoshii no / GET UP! Rapper / BE ALL RIGHT! (113,994) *Hirai Miyo, Kobayashi Honoka, Satoyoshi Utano: Megane no Otoko no Ko / Nippon no D・N・A! / Go Waist (112,367) *Kusumi Koharu: Iroppoi Jirettai (82,200) *Shimizu Saki, Tsugunaga Momoko, Tokunaga Chinami, Sudo Maasa, Natsuyaki Miyabi, Kumai Yurina, Sugaya Risako: Romance wo Katatte / Towa no Uta (80,791) *Oota Haruka, Ise Layla, Hashisako Rin: Watashi wo Tsukuru no wa Watashi / Zenzen Okiagarenai SUNDAY (76,558) *Yajima Maimi, Nakajima Saki, Suzuki Airi, Okai Chisato, Hagiwara Mai: Arigatou ~Mugen no Yell~ / Arashi wo Okosunda Exciting Fight! (73,018) *Ishii Rika: Shiawase Kyouryuu Ondo (72,070) *Mitsui Aika, Junjun, Linlin: Nanchatte Ren'ai (70,299) *Miuna, Umeda Erika, Murakami Megumi, Ishimura Maiha, Miyoshi Erika, Okada Yui: ALL FOR ONE & ONE FOR ALL! (61,440) *Tamura Meimi, Aikawa Maho: Tsugitsugi Zokuzoku / Itoshima Distance / Koi Nara Tokku ni Hajimatteru (56,865) *Mano Erina, Fukuda Kanon, Maeda Yuuka: Busu ni Naranai Tetsugaku (56,562) *Shimamura Uta: Itooshikutte Gomen ne / Koi Dorobou (51,579) *Kitahara Sayaka (K), Kikkawa Yuu (K): Anataboshi (49,492) *Fujii Rio, Ogawa Rena, Taguchi Natsumi: Dosukoi! Kenkyo ni Daitan / Ramen Daisuki Koizumi-san no Uta / Nen ni wa Nen (Nen'iri Ver.) (47,866) *Arihara Kanna: Tokaikko Junjou (38,085) *Ogawa Saki: Uchouten LOVE (33,823) *Kosuga Fuyuka (K): Tachiagirl (26,328) *Saho Akari (K): Minna no Tamago (17,306) *Korenaga Miki, Noto Arisa (K), Sengoku Minami (K), Sawada Yuri (K), Muto Mika (K): Narihajimeta Koi no BELL (14,527) *Maeda Irori (K), Tanabe Nanami (K): Going On! (11,677) *Chelsea, April: Halation Summer / Summer Night Town (English Version)f (9,730) *Ose Kaede (K), Morozuka Kanami (K): TAWAWA Natsu Bikini (4,419) *Hashimoto Aina (K), Aikyama Yurika (K), Okada Robin Shouko (K), Goto Yuki (K): ① Be Possible! (3,864) *Otsuka Aina (K): Watashi ga Iu Mae ni Dakishimenakya ne (3,539) *Mikame Kana (K), Inoue Hikaru (K), Yokogawa Yumei (K), Takemura Miu (K), Saito Kana (K): ① Let's say "Hello!" (1,617) *Horie Kizuki (K), Kanatsu Mizuki (K), Noguchi Kurumi (K), Ono Kotomi (K), Kodama Sakiko (K), Yonemura Kirara (K), Hibi Marina (K), Doi Rena (K), Matsunaga Riai (K), Yamada Ichigo (K), Nakayama Natsume (K), Tamenaga Shion (K), Kubota Nanami (K), Shutto Anna (K), Kanemitsu Ruru (K), Matsubara Yuriya (K), Sato Hikari (K), Ishiguri Kanami (K), Kawano Minori (K), Kitagawa Ryo (K), Kudo Yume (K): Rainbow×2 (635) *Kaneko Rie (K), Yoshihashi Kurumi (K), Tanaka Karen (K), Oura Hirona (K): Oheso no Kuni Kara Konnichiwa / Ten Made Nobore! (476) this is a DVD I don't care *Kobayashi Azusa, Yanagihara Hiromi, Miyoshi Chinatsu, all members of Sheki-Dol, Ice Creamusume, Da Xiao Jie: released CDs but never charted/no data available By member's share Total sales / number of members featured in release = member's share *Goto Maki: Ai no Bakayarou (434,790) *Yasuda Kei, Ichii Sayaka: Chokotto LOVE (374,537) *Matsuura Aya: T・W・O (285,784) *Nakazawa Yuko, Ishiguro Aya, Iida Kaori, Abe Nastsumi, Yaguchi Mari: LOVE Machine (205,829) *Ishikawa Rika, Yoshizawa Hitomi, Tsuji Nozomi, Kago Ai: Best! Morning Musume 1 (200,000+) *Mika: Minimoni Jankenpyon! / Haru Natsu Aki Fuyu Daisukki! (190,845) *Shinoda Miho, Danielle: Akai Nikkichou (126,963) *Heike Michiyo, RuRu, Ayaka: Kiiroi Osora de BOOM BOOM BOOM (95,194) *Kusumi Koharu: Balalaika (72,709) *Fujimoto Miki: Romantic Ukare Mode (65,888) *Fukuda Asuka: Daite HOLD ON ME! (62,140) *Inaba Atsuko, Kominato Miwa, Lehua: Aoi Sports Car no Otoko (55,077) *Rinne, Asami: Hajimete no Happy Birthday! (47,447) *Takahashi Ai, Konno Asami, Ogawa Makoto, Niigaki Risa: 4th "Ikimasshoi!" (39,649) *Suzuki Airi: Escape (39,406) *Shibata Ayumi: Summer Reggae! Rainbow (32,313) *Mano Erina: Otome no Inori (25,228) *Hagiwara Mai: Hana wo Puun / Futari wa NS (23,064) *Saito Hitomi, Murata Megumi, Otani Masae: Dancing! Natsu Matsuri (20,266) *Kitahara Sayaka (K), Kikkawa Yuu (K): Anataboshi (16,497) *Michishige Sayumi, Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, Sayashi Riho, Suzuki Kanon, Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi, Sato Masaki, Kudo Haruka, Oda Sakura: Egao no Kimi wa Taiyou sa / Kimi no Kawari wa Iyashinai / What is LOVE? (16,077) *Yajima Maimi, Nakajima Saki, Okai Chisato: Arigatou ~Mugen no Yell~ / Arashi wo Okosunda Exciting Fight! (14,604) *Satoda Mai: Iroppoi Onna ~SEXY BABY~ (14,418) *Tsugunaga Momoko, Natsuyaki Miyabi: Honto no Jibun (14,012) *Ogata Haruna, Nonaka Miki, Makino Maria, Haga Akane: Tsumetai Kaze to Kataomoi / ENDLESS SKY / One and Only (11,788) *Shimizu Saki, Tokunaga Chinami, Sudo Maasa, Kumai Yurina, Sugaya Risako: Romance wo Katatte / Towa no Uta (11,542) *Miyoshi Erika, Okada Yui: Koi no Nukegara (11,083) *Tanaka Reina: One・Two・Three / The Matenrou Show (11,048) *Morito Chisaki, Kaga Kaede, Yokoyama Reina: Jinsei Blues / Seishun Night (10,993) *Kamei Eri: Best! Morning Musume 2 (10,641) *Miyazaki Yuka, Kanazawa Tomoko, Takagi Sayuki, Miyamoto Karin, Uemura Akari, Dambara Ruru, Inaba Manaka: "Hitori de Ikiraresou" tte Sore tte Nee, Homete Iru no? / 25sai Eien Setsu (9,865) *Kitagawa Rio, Okamura Homare, Yamazaki Mei: KOKORO&KARADA / LOVEpedia / Ningen Kankei No way way (9,436) *Ichioka Reina, Shimakura Rika, Nishida Shiori, Eguchi Saya, Takase Kurumi, Maeda Kokoro, Yamazaki Yuhane, Okamura Minami, Kiyono Momohime, Hirai Miyo, Kobayashi Honoka, Satoyoshi Utano: Megane no Otoko no Ko / Nippon no D・N・A! / Go Waist (9,364) *Yamagishi Riko, Ogata Risa, Niinuma Kisora, Tanimoto Ami, Kishimoto Yumeno, Asakura Kiki, Ono Mizuho, Onoda Saori, Akiyama Mao: Ishiki Takai Otome no Dilemma / Dakishimerarete Mitai (8,820) *Yamaki Risa, Shimamura Uta, Ozeki Mai: Itooshikutte Gomen ne / Koi Dorobou (8,597) *Wada Ayaka, Fukuda Kanon, Maeda Yuuka, Ogawa Saki: Uchouten LOVE (8,456) *Yanagawa Nanami: Bitansan / Potsuri to / Good bye & Good luck! (8,292) *Miuna: Uwaki na Honey Pie (8,265) *Mitsui Aika, Junjun, Linlin: Nanchatte Ren'ai (7,811) *Ishii Rika: Shiawase Kyouryuu Ondo (6,551) *Hirose Ayaka, Nomura Minami, Hamaura Ayano, Wada Sakurako, Inoue Rei: Kore Kara da! / Ashita Tenki ni Naare (6,519) *Nakanishi Kana, Takeuchi Akari, Katsuta Rina, Murota Mizuki, Sasaki Rikako, Kamikokuryo Moe, Kasahara Momona, Funaki Musubu, Kawamura Ayano, Oota Haruka, Ise Layla, Hashisako Rin: Watashi wo Tsukuru no wa Watashi / Zenzen Okiagarenai SUNDAY (6,380) *Tamura Meimi, Aikawa Maho: Tsugitsugi Zokuzoku / Itoshima Distance / Koi Nara Tokku ni Hajimatteru (6,318) *Fujii Rio, Ogawa Rena, Taguchi Natsumi: Dosukoi! Kenkyo ni Daitan / Ramen Daisuki Koizumi-san no Uta / Nen ni wa Nen (Nen'iri Ver.) (5,983) *Umeda Erika, Arihara Kanna: Tokaikko Junjou (5,441) *Maeda Yuki: Kowarenai Ai ga Hoshii no / GET UP! Rapper / BE ALL RIGHT! (4,956) *Saho Akari (K): Minna no Tamago (4,327) *Kosuga Fuyuka (K): Tachiagirl (3,291) *Murakami Megumi: Iku ZYX! FLY HIGH (3,181) *Ishimura Maiha: Special Generation (3,056) *Chelsea, April: Halation Summer / Summer Night Town (English Version) (1,946) *Korenaga Miki, Noto Arisa (K), Sengoku Minami (K), Sawada Yuri (K): Come Together (1,501) *Maeda Irori (K), Tanabe Nanami (K): Going On! (1,460) *Muto Mika (K): Narihajimeta Koi no BELL (1,453) *Ose Kaede (K), Morozuka Kanami (K): TAWAWA Natsu Bikini (1,473) *Hashimoto Aina (K), Aikyama Yurika (K), Okada Robin Shouko (K), Goto Yuki (K): ① Be Possible! (644) *Otsuka Aina (K): Watashi ga Iu Mae ni Dakishimenakya ne (590) *Mikame Kana (K), Inoue Hikaru (K), Yokogawa Yumei (K), Takemura Miu (K), Saito Kana (K): ① Let's say "Hello!" (65) *Horie Kizuki (K), Kanatsu Mizuki (K), Noguchi Kurumi (K), Ono Kotomi (K), Kodama Sakiko (K), Yonemura Kirara (K), Hibi Marina (K), Doi Rena (K), Matsunaga Riai (K), Yamada Ichigo (K), Nakayama Natsume (K), Tamenaga Shion (K), Kubota Nanami (K), Shutto Anna (K), Kanemitsu Ruru (K), Matsubara Yuriya (K), Sato Hikari (K), Ishiguri Kanami (K), Kawano Minori (K), Kitagawa Ryo (K), Kudo Yume (K): Rainbow×2 (26) *Kaneko Rie (K), Yoshihashi Kurumi (K), Tanaka Karen (K), Oura Hirona (K): Oheso no Kuni Kara Konnichiwa / Ten Made Nobore! (17) Category:Blog posts